1. Field of the Invention
Various storage organizations have been utilized for housing components since the computer usage. The instant invention attempts to provide a new and improved computer desk apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the convenient and efficient positioning of computer components relative to an individual.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various work table structure has been utilized in the prior art for properly and conveniently orienting components such as computers and the like relative to an operator. Typically such devices are positioned about a surface of a work table utilizing accessory items such as lamps, paper racks, and the like. With the use of prior art work tables, support shelving must be positioned either adjacent a table or rearwardly of an operator, wherein convenience for access of such shelving is limited.
A singular purpose of the invention is to provide an orientation of construction about an operator, wherein the various components for use in a work station such as computers, telephones, shelving and the like is positioned within a working operative spacing relative to an operator. Prior art devices for such construction are exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,097 to Naess, et al. wherein a data terminal member utilizes a planar support surface mounting a keyboard under the table medially of an operator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,612,863 to Vonhausen, et al. sets forth a work table utilizing various pivotally mounted pedestals for use relative to an operator.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved computer desk apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.